


See? It Wasn't So Bad!- Noiz X Reader

by Porn Palace (Dildohno)



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anime, DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, Other, dmmd - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/Porn%20Palace
Summary: "What? A child?""I don't know, I have a bad feeling about it..."





	See? It Wasn't So Bad!- Noiz X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Ok please don't turn this in a shitty kink
> 
> You know which ones I'm talking about

"Mutter, I can't sleep..." small hands and a tiny voice had roused you awake, the voice recognizable at the second or third word.

You held your arms out towards the child- should it be said- your child, a signal to crawl into bed with you and Noiz.  
The toddler nestled itself between you both, your husband half-asleep had shuffled a bit, but other than that stayed quiet. It got warmer in the next few minutes, with you staring at the ceiling in the dark in thought, you recalling how things had went when you had talked about having a child with Noiz. 

(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

"What? A child?" 

You hear a sigh from his part, what he usually did when things were nearly predictable. Apparently he understood that this conversation would touch the both of you sooner or later. 

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about it..." 

You knew that financially you and Noiz had room for another person to live with you, so what could he be on about? Asking him seemed to be something like prying out, but then again, you were going to need an explanation to his thoughts on the matter.(Then again he did lean on the more pessimistic side...)

Upon asking him he stayed silent for a long while. "Okay, I guess this should be manageable."

The fact that he had a shade of pink on has face as he turned away revealed that the answer was 'yes'. 

UmU

"Does it feel alright?" 

You nod, the reassurance earning you a kiss on the forehead. 

"Why do you ask, all of a sudden?" you had questioned, as it wasn't every time you'd have sex with him that he'd go to a great length as asking. 

He'd usually wait for you to say or do something, but here was a change. "I dunno...I feel like if we take things wrong it'll affect the baby too..." He said casually, despite the fact that he was inside you. 

"Well...okay, but can you move already?" You huffed, the bittersweet pleasure getting unbearable. 

With a smirk, his hips would snap in al the directions that made you squirm harder on him, until the liquids to life eventually were released. 

8===>~

You didn't know whether to call it a surprise or not, but Noiz was genteel with the baby, almost as if he was afraid of it. The first time he had the child in his hands his fingers ghosted over its face, his eyes reflected a whole new sensation you couldn't describe. 

But it radiated something warm, and you knew you could finally turn to him and say the one thing he couldn't disagree with-

"See It wasn't so bad!"


End file.
